nihonfalcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Adol Christin
Adol Christin the main character of the Ys series, he's an adventurer and a swordsman that has a knack for arriving at the right place at the wrong time. Despite being mute in the entire game, he is shown to be a type of person who cannot leave somebody who is in trouble and will try to help them in any way. Character Overview History Not much is known about Adol's past, except that he was born in a small nameless mountain village. Adol came from a peasant family, but still manage to live a normal daily life, it's shown in the intro of Ys I that he was taught by his father, and sometimes later, a traveller came to his village, this event made Adol to aspire to become an adventurer. He started his adventure when he was 16. Story Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished In the beginning of the game, Adol was drifted apart unconscious in the Land of Esteria due to the Stormwall, he is later being saved by Slaff, a man who found him in the shore, and took him to the clinic for care. Adol later wakes up in the clinic and introduce himself to the owner of the clinic Bludo, and his son Slaff, after several days of resting Adol has fully recovered from his injury and thus his adventure begins. When Adol reached Minea, he met a fortuneteller named Sara, she said that Adol's the one that she's been looking for, and requested him to find the Book of Ys in the Solomon Shrine, then she gave him a crystal that will lead him the way, and told him to meet her aunt, Jeba in Zepik Village, later Jeba gave him the key to the shrine, and Adol sets out to search for the book. Inside the shrine Adol met a young amnesia woman named Feena imprisoned in a jail, Adol swore that he'll bring Feena out of the jail, he escorted her back to Zepik Village, then Feena had a fever, fortunately, they were near Jeba's house, Adol lend his back and bring her to Jeba's house. After that Adol headed out again to find the book, he found it deep inside a chamber, that is protected by a monster named Nyghtlilger, Adol head back to Minea, to show the book to Sara. Adol returns to Sara to find that she has been murdered by a cloaked man. A villager gave Adol the 2nd Book of Ys in her stead and hint of where to go next. Adol heads into the Abandoned Mine, finding a Silver Harmonica (which belonged to Reah), the Roda Tree's Seed (a seed that allows him to converse with the Roda Tree, which tells him where to find the Silver Sword), and the 3rd Book of Ys, that is guarded by Vagullion. Adol returned the Silver Harmonica to Reah and let Jeba read the books for him. She told Adol that there are 3 books remaining and that they are located in Darm Tower. Adol meets with her son, Goban, to gain access to the tower. Before entering, Adol is told by Goban that he is limited to one day inside the Tower and cannot leave before the time limit. Adol is also told about Goban's follower, Dogi, that is still trapped inside the Tower. Inside the Darm Tower Adol climbed it floor by floor fighting hoards of monsters. Adol then ran into a trap which knocked him out. When he came to he was in a cell wiht another man named Luta Gemma. Adol also notices all his silver equipment was gone. Adol looked for a way to escape the cell but lacked anymeans to escape when shortly after the cell wall was destroyed by none other then Dogi (this was Adols first meeting with Dogi). Dogi then helps Adol excape and his him a idol to give to an old man named Raba. Adol then continues exploring Darm tower and runs into this old man who`s goes by professor Raba. Raba has been studying various lores and is knowledgeable about Ys. After a breif conversation Adol trades the statue for a blue amulet which allows him to pass though various traps within Darm tower unharmed. Adol then continues exploring the tower and now with the ability to travel though the traps unharmed is able get higher up in the tower and find his silver sword as well as his silver shield. Soon afterwords Adol ends up squaring off against an enemies known as Pictimos who Adol defeats and collects a 4th book of Ys from as well as a hammer. Ys VI: The Ark of Naphistim Adol, once again end up unconscious in a shore due to the Great Vortex incident, now he was saved and nursed back to health by the Rehda Priestess, Olha, and her younger sister Isha. The villagers in their village are awkward to Adol since they don't really trust Eresian (Rehda's term of calling human foreigners) very much. At first the one who seems to trust him was Olha, and even her sister was awkward to him when Adol told her that her sister was looking for her, but their viewpoint changed when Adol manage to weaken a Gallery AdolYs.jpg|Adol's appearance throughout Ys I until Ys VI YsSevenParty.jpg|Ys Seven party Adol-Christin-and-Estelle-Bright.jpg|Adol and Estelle in Ys vs Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga Trivia *Throughout the series there are some running gag of Adol's adventure in the series: ** He always starts his adventures by drifting upon a shore, due to his boat being broken or such due to accident, this doesn't apply in Ys Seven, since Adol managed to get to Altago safely without being drifted apart, this fact even surprise Dogi himself, regarding his luck with boats. ** For gaming reason, he will always begin the game with the weakest equipment, despite him obtaining a strong weapon and accesories in the previous games. ** He would always leave for another adventure after making the girls in the game falls for him (Feena, Lilia, Elena, Olha, Isha, Leeza, Karna, Neina, Terra, Tia, and Aisha) as well as other characters. * Adol is the only human character in Ys series that has red hair. * In the ending of Ys VI: Ark of Naphistim, Adol is seen wearing a handmade bracelet given to him by Isha during the beginning of the game.